Tony's Twin
by Sparklertc1
Summary: When Fury tell's the Avengers he has another person coming to help them who better than Tony's older twin sister. Otherwise known as Harriett Potter, the mistress of death. How will she react to Tony being a self-sacrificing idiot? Can she stay to live with Tony and why didn't they grow up together? Why does she sound British? Might turn into a slash. But not sure. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This will be just after they captured Loki and brought back to the helicarrier. This was something that came to me hope you enjoy.**

The Avengers had all got back from capturing Loki and finished getting cleaned up. When an announcement was made.

"All Avengers to the meeting room," it said twice. So that's how the Avengers found themselves five minutes later in the meeting room sitting around a table not looking at one another with fury standing there.

"Fury, me and the green giant here have stuff to do. So if you could kindly move this along," Tony said snappily.

"Now I know you have more manners than that Tony," a woman's voice said from the door. All the Avengers turned to look at her confused. Suddenly Tony stood up and came behind his chair making all the Avengers look to him and see the big smile on his face.

"Har?" He said chuckling. The woman smiled and ran at Tony leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist hugging him. Tony had braced himself and caught her spinning around and hugging her back. The Avengers look to fury confused only to see him smiling at the pair. They pulled back at Tony let her down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused although he didn't stop smiling.

"Well, I couldn't let you join a boy band by yourself could I," she replied smirking. Tony just laughed and turned to them all.

"Right introductions Har this is-" Tony started seeing the Avengers faces.

"It's fine I know them," the woman Tony called Har said. Then proceed to point at them.

"Steve Rogers. Otherwise known as; Captain America, Grandpa, Capsilcle, old man."

"Natasha Romanova, Natalia, Nat, Black Widow, Assassin,"

"Prince Thor of Asgard Son of Odin, God of Thunder, Pointbreak,"

"Bruce Banner, Hulk, Green giant, Brucy,"

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"I read files as well you know," she said in a duh voice. "Oh and my name is Lady Harley Potter-Black-Stark, Tony Stark's better looking older twin, girl-who-lived, woman-who-conquered, mistress of death. And your newest teammate," she said as if it only just occurred to her they don't know her names.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Chapter two. Hope you liked the first chapter. This starts straight after.**

"What are your superpowers?" Natasha asked pretending not to be freaked out.

"Oh, that's easy. I am a witch," she shrugged. Laughing when all of their faces turned or shock. She had to lean on an equally laughing Tony to steady herself.

When Harley and Tony finally pulled themselves together the others had also done that.

"Sorry for that but you all looked moody I thought I could lighten the mood," she said before turning to Fury. "Fury,"

"Stark, no,"

"Fury,"

"Stark, no,"

"Fury,"

"Stark, no!"

"Fury!"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Yay!" She said before running over and hugging the man who would deny it when claimed he hugged her back just as hard and even got watery eyes.

"Hey. What the fuck? Why don't I get to hug you I'm a Stark to?" Tony asked.

"Tony. I and Fury go way back. Besides I am his favourite Stark," she smirked. Tony was about to argue when he saw Fury nod and he pouted and sat down. Harley just laughed. When Thor came over to her and smiled before kneeling and Har bowing. Making the others have a wtf look on their faces.

"Lady, Harley it has been a long time," he said standing up and she stood up as well.

"For you maybe," she joked.

"How do you know my sister?" Tony question standing next to her.

"She has visited me on Asgard. She is the mistress of death it is her duty to meet with other gods," Thor spoke confused as to why Tony didn't know this.

"Tony I told you I had to go on these meetings," Harley said rolling her eyes.

"I never thought you meant on a different realm," he huffed. "Besides I thought you were joking about that and only called yourself mistress of death because the press called me the merchant of death," he shrugged. Harriet hit him around the head. She sat down next to Bruce and Natasha and across from the captain who was looking at her with a mix of confusion and disbelief.

"Well, come on fury I know you didn't call them in here for a mothers meeting," she said gesturing to them.

"Right, Loki has been captured but now we need to learn his plans. Since Mrs Stark is here I no longer need you to interrogate him, Agent Romanova. We will have cameras on and observing it in case something is missed," Fury said.

"Hold up, why is my sister the one to interrogate him?" Tony asked.

"It's fine Tony. I can handle myself," Harley said giving him a quick kiss to the cheek before living.

"I want to watch that camera and I swear to god if she gets hurt having one eye will be the least of your problems," she heard Tony practically growl as she left making her smirk. Harley walked into the room where Loki was being held.

"Hello, Loki," she said. His head snapped to her and she immediately notices his eyes are crystal blue. A very familiar crystal blue. Harley got a theory she wanted to test.

Ah well if it isn't the good old mistress of death," he replied.

"Aww, I wouldn't say I'm thy old but it has been some time. So how about a hug?" she says apparating into the container. He jumps back and glares but says nothing else. She quickly grabs his head and looks into his mind before apparating out again and go to the engine the bomb is at. She quickly finds the bomb and take it if and throw it into the sky. It exploded in the air not harming anyone. She apparates into the meeting room, but they apparently had left to go look for her. Harley apparated to the lab where everyone was thinking she had gone for the tesseract.

"Well, nice to know I have confidence in you all," she snaps.

"Now, I have just thrown a bomb of the hellicarrier that was planted by some of the people that Loki has under his command. Also, due to me having to do that and then run and try to find you there are now people trying to help Loki escape including agent barton. So I suggest my brother suits up and the rest of you go help. Doctor, I accept what you are but letting you loose on air an aircraft wouldn't be sensible. So if it's alright with you I would like to prevent you from turning on the hellicarrier," she asks Bruce.

"That's fine, but it wouldn't affect me if I were to say fall from the sky right?" he asked.

"Not, at all now please come with me," she said leaving trusting the others to get to it. The doctor and Harriett quickly went to where Loki was being held. Apparently, Harley hadn't found all the bombs as another engine suddenly blew up and Tony and Captain America had to go fix it. She asked Bruce to wait out the door and call for backup as soon as he heard and shots or something sounding like a fight. She walked in the room and saw Loki being let out by his soldiers. She sent a stunner at them. Unfortunately, Loki was already out and had the tesseract

"Oh, look it is the mistress of death to try and save the world," he mocked. "What you going to do-" he was cut off my agent Coulson hitting him with a weapon.

"I always wondered what that does," he smirked.

She walked over to Loki but he got up and sent a jet of power at her. She dodged it. Coulson hit him again but he had already been aiming for her and where Harriett moved out of the way he hit her. Unfortunately, another one of Loki's soldiers came in and shot Coulson. Harley stayed down until they left before running to Coulson and performing spells and stopping the blood flow.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled and Bruce ran in. He immediately started helping me.

"So, you're the last Avenger," Phil whispered.

"Yes, now you need to keep yourself alive so you can celebrate our win once I get my hands on the at fucking git," she replied smiling.

"Well, I'll try," he replied.

"Nope, have to do better than that Phil I know Clint wouldn't be happy to learn you died," she said laughing. Just then the door opened and some other doctors with a stretcher appeared and took him away. Bruce and I looked at each other before going to the meeting room. This would need a meeting definitely and they needed to see if Barton was back, as last they heard Natasha was fighting him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Chapter three. I am going to be writing it from Harley's point of view. I, unfortunately, don't own any of the Avengers or Harry Potter. They belong to the fabulous J. and the amazing Stan Lee who has helped so many lives. Rest in peace.**

When I and Bruce walked into the meeting room we saw everyone was there even Barton. He looked confused to see me. Everyone was tense as we all knew our mission had failed. We sat down and waited for Fury to start.

"Barton this is your final teammate. Mrs Stark. You can get introductions done later, for now, we have things to discuss. Harley, what did you find out?" Fury asked straight away business as usual.

"I looked into his mind and he isn't in control. Thanos is, he doesn't want this. However, the state of mind he is in at the moment makes him want to have power to be seen, above others with a big tower. Like the one my brother has which is why he is building something on the roof of it that will open a portal and send an alien race down to earth, so we need to go like now," I said. Once I finished everyone stood and rushed off to get ready. We all met at the hellicarrier.

"Okay, anyone with guns or a weapon that can run out give me them," I ordered before we took off. The laid them on the floor and I put a spell on them. "Alright now they won't run out of any ammo. Now let's go kick some alien ass," I said before apparating to the alleyway behind tony's building. When I came out of the alleyway I walked back and saw that Loki had sent up a beam of light and it caused an opening which meant that the aliens were coming through. It didn't take long for people to see the aliens and begin screaming. I decided to help the poor muggles out and cast some shield charms and made the streets a little bigger so people could run easier. I heard the others talking on their way to me and ran to where they would land. Unfortunately apart from my brother who flew to his tower the others got shot down. I quickly took the charm off Bruce.

"Dr, Banner I am sure you realised I took the charm off you but I placed another one so you would be able to keep your mind and know what you are doing. The hulk is like another brain living inside you do try to communicate with him," I said to the doctor who nodded before changing. " Now I know Fury wants the honours to rip you all a new arsehole, but I am getting to it first. If I hadn't of been there today, your petty fighting would have cost a man a life and possibly others as I am sure the good doctor here would have lost control. So I swear to Merlin if you don't pull yourselves together. I will rip you a new arsehole literally. So let's do this. Captain what are the orders," I said steely before spinning to the Captain who looked shocked to be put in such a position.

"Right, Tony is dealing with Loki but will be helping us soon hopefully. Natasha, me and you stay on the ground and help civilians as well as fight. Clint, I want you high up so you can shoot things. Tony when you are finished with Loki I want you to take down any strays. Thor, take out as many as you can with your lightning. Harley, I don't know if you can fly but if you can do the same as your brother and if you can't same as me and Natasha. Hulk," he said before turning to him. "Smash," he said which made the green man grin before storming off. We all quickly did as told and started fighting. I decided to help out the ground team. I helped for about five minutes until we saw they were flying. So I decided to do the same. I quickly got my broom out and started to help Tony. He caught the strays while I took the ones in the sky out. Tony suddenly spoke into the earpiece we had been fighting for half an hour.

"Widow, capsicle, I am bringing a party your way," he said. I happened to be on the same street as them and saw what he was talking about.

"Tony, when this is over we need to sort out your definition of a party," I sighed as I saw the massive alien whale that was letting more aliens come out of them. I flew into the whale's mouth and cast five strong bombarders. The whale exploded dead. I flew out and carried on helping whoever needed it. Twenty minuet's later Natasha pointed out a problem.

"It won't matter if we kill them if they keep coming through the portal," she said.

"We need to find a way to close it," Tony answered.

"Well, we can close it using the thing on the roof hopefully," Captain said.

"Right, well I will do it," Natasha said. I decided to go help Cap out with the ground.

"I can close it," Natasha said after about ten minutes.

"Do it," Cap spoke.

"WAIT! I have a nuke coming our way and I know just where to put it," Tony said. We agreed and carried on fighting. We watched as he caught the nuke and flew it upwards.

"Tony let go!" I screamed.

"I love you, sis," he said before going into the portal. I tried calling him but he couldn't or wouldn't reply. We kept watching for him to come back out.

"Close it," Captain whispered. She did and I was frozen. My brother died.

"Look, there he is," Barton said over the coms. I whipped my head to the sky and saw he was right but Tony was free falling.

"He isn't stopping or slowing down," Thor pointed out. Suddenly Hulk caught him mid-air and landed feet from us. I ran faster than ever forgetting about apparation. I ran to him and called his name. He didn't respond. One of the others Pulled his mask off.

"Tony," I said again.

"Tony!" I yelled slapping his face.

"Tony, this isn't funny," I sobbed.

"No, TONY!" I yelled. He was dead. I hugged his torso sobbing. My little brother was dead. I was never going to banter with him. I was never going to see his smirk or have to stun him so he would get out of the lab. I would never be able to argue or hug him again. I don't know how long I sat there sobbing thinking of all the things I missed out on and never got to tell him, when I heard a massive roar, shocking me out of it. I sat up and out only to see the Hulk yelling at Tony.

"What! What happened nobody kissed me did they," said a voice I was just worried about never hearing again. It was Tony he was alive!. I launched myself at him sobbing.

"It's alright I'm here. I'm alive," he said hugging me. I let go and looked at him. He grinned at me which I quickly slapped off his face.

"Don't you dare do something so stupid ever again. Do you understand? I never want to think about losing you for a very long time," I yelled at him. He just nodded and hugged me seeing the tears fall out of my eyes. When we finally let go Barton spoke up.

"Well, as touching as this is we have someone we need to deal with in someone's Tower." We all nodded and went up. We saw Loki crushed into the ground and realised the Hulk had been up here and smashed him around. I smirked before going over to Loki and looking down.

"I'll take that drink now," he said when he saw me.

His eyes were green.

 **A.N: I will have one more chapter after this. Maybe two but I doubt it. Also decided not to have a slash.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four. I have changed the Harry Potter timeline so that she would be born the same year as Tony so the wizarding world everything was the same unless later mentioned just a few years earlier. This will be the last chapter.**

"Well, seen as we all just had a battle and my lovely green friend smashed you into the floor a fair few times, I would say we all need a drink," I replied smirking.

"Thanks, Har, no help up then," he said sarcastically.

"Ah, glad to see you are back. You were a little annoying under someone else's mind control," I laughed helping him up.

"What?" he asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I ask.

"Falling off the bridge," he replied. I sighed, this would take a while to explain. But explain we did. Well, the others did as I decided to get a head start on cleaning up. I may have used the Hulk to move all the heavy stuff, while I repaired things. Once it was in a pile I burnt all of it. When I and the Hulk got back, after buying him some trousers, the others had finished explaining and Fury was there.

"Well, how did it go," I said sitting on the couch next to Tony and hugging him as he got changed while I was gone.

"I was going to help clean up but you have done that. Instead, I am banned from earth for five years," Loki replied. I nodded.

"Okay, well give me a hug before you leave," I said standing up and opening my arms.

"I'll miss you come to visit sometime, you know how my mother enjoys your company," he said to me.

"She only enjoys my company so she can spoil me with gifts," I joke rolling my eyes. Once I hugged Loki, I hug Thor and they leave.

"Thank you for your help Harley," Fury said.

"No problem, now leave me and these lot alone as we need to bond and rest. I order us pizza on the way up and it will be here soon," I said shooing him away. He rolled his one good eye before leaving.

"I should bring you more often. He never leaves quickly when I ask," Tony pouted making me laugh.

"Right, well guess it is time we explain how we are siblings," I say looking at the others. They nod.

"Okay, but it is a long story so don't interrupt. Now Barton. My full name is Lady Harley Stark-Potter-black. Tony and I are twins. However, when his parents realised I was magic when a member from the American ministry came and told them as they inform non-mage families straight away if they have a magical child, they gave me away. I was barely six months to an orphanage left me on the doorstep. A man who was the headteacher of a wizard school in England took from the steps and me and gave me to a husband and wife. They were both magical and took me in as there own. They gave me a potion which meant I would inherit some of their characteristics. Which I did. Hence the last name Potter. Now, it will take to long to explain. So I am going to sum it up. Bad wizard killed my parents and my Godfather got blamed for telling the bad wizard where they were hiding and got put in prison. When he got out of prison as he was innocent, he adopted me by blood after I agreed. Hence the last name Black. However, after a wizard war, I went to my bank and to see all of my things at once I had to give them my blood as it was quicker. This was how I found out that who I thought where my parents weren't. I looked for my parents. I found them easy enough. My father was a famous man. So I came to America. I organised a meeting with my father. Unfortunately, when he found out who I was he furious I had found him told me to leave and never talk to him again. He also told me to never talk to my brother. He lied and said Tony was disgusted with me. In reality, Tony never knew about me. When my father died. I went to the funeral, under a charm so that no one would see me. I stayed for a long time until everyone had left. I had thought Tony had left so went and stood by the grave. Apparently, he went to get a drink. When he came back he asked me who I was and I told him. That is when we found out he lied. After confirming my story with DNA tests, we have been close ever since," I explained. Before anyone could reply Javis spoke up.

"The Pizza you ordered is here, Miss Stark."

"Thank you, Jarvis and I told you to call me. Harley," I said going to the door. When I came back they were all silent. I placed the six margarita pizza's on the table. Everyone mumbled there thanks and we ate in silence. Well until Clint spoke up.

"So, you are really a witch, is that how I never ran out of arrows?" he asked.

"Yeah, I put a spell on them so none of your arrows or guns would run out of bullet's," I spoke smiling.

"Cool, do you think you could show us some magic later," he asked eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sure," I replied nodding.

"So, are you staying long?" Tony asked trying to sound casual, but I could hear the Hope in his voice.

"Of course, I have to make sure you don't try anything that stupid again," I said straight face, "Also, I missed you," I said smiling. He grinned. "But, I will need a place to stay as I didn't get enough notice to book a hotel," I replied.

"Right, well you can stay in the Tower with me," he replied before adding, "Oh, any of you can, I know the doctor here hasn't got anywhere to stay. Besides this tower is a little big for one person." The others were shocked. I'm guessing they hadn't seen this side of Tony before but agreed thanking him, but he waved off the thanks as if it were nothing, which to him it wasn't. Tony had grown up with money. When he heard about my upbringing he nearly went and killed the Dursley's. He made sure every time I was here that he gave me an outrageous present. But I did the same whenever he rarely visited as I visited him more.

Tony had Jarvis sort out rooms for everyone. It was late by the time everyone was sorted in there own rooms but me and Tony the night owl's we were, were awake and sharing a drink.

"So, how are things with Pepper, I miss her she is nice," I ask.

"We broke up," he said, "She was cheating on me."

"That bitch, I always hated her. The way she bossed you around as if she owned you. She acted like she was your mother. Her cheating on you makes it worse as she always looked her nose down on your string of one night stands. Yes, you might have had a lot of them but you never cheated. That little whore. If it wasn't illegal I would be hexing her six ways to Sunday," I ranted before Tony caught my arms smirking at me.

"What happened to I like her she is nice?" he asked.

"Well, I can't tell you to your face I don't like your girlfriend that's rude. Merlin. Anyway's this is what I thought of her when I met her," I said rolling my eyes. Tony chuckled at me.

"It was probably for the best, we had been drifting apart. Besides I think I am over it," he shrugged.

"Really, well that's good. Now, let's go to sleep as I guarantee both of us will be having nightmares and we will have so much to do in the next few weeks due to press," I said.

"Sure, but what will your nightmare's be about?" he asked.

"Tony I thought you had died. That has been my worst nightmare for a while now," I said bluntly pulling him to a stop. He looked shocked for a second before pulling me into a hug. When he let go we went to our bedroom's for hopefully some rest. I was happy being back under the same roof as my brother. I had missed him.

 **A.N: The end. I know it isn't the best ending. But I couldn't think of anything else. Check out my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Chapter five. Also Tony is ten years younger to fit the Harry Potter timeline.**

I was right and woke up from a nightmare at around five the next morning. I decided to be productive and unpacked my things and then went and made breakfast. I had asked Javis to notify me when my brother woke or showed signs of distress. Around seven Natasha and Clint woke and came into the kitchen looking shocked at the food I had made. Before I could greet them Javis interrupted.

"Miss Stark, what you asked me to notify you of the later is happening," he spoke. I just told the other two to eat before rushing to Tony's room. When I walked in I saw him moving around on his bed and sweating with the sheets sticking to him. I walked over and summoned a wet cloth I sent a calming feeling out to him and wiped his head with the cloth.

"Tony, its just a dream, it isn't real, you are alive, you are safe, you are loved, you are alive, I need you, I miss you, you are fine, you are safe, you are loved, you are fine," I whispered the mantra to him again and again after whipping his face neck and chest. When that was done I stroked his hair in the soothing manner I usually did when we were hugging. He eventually woke up. He had become more peaceful than when I first walked in but wasn't completely peaceful. When he saw me with him he hugged me. I got the cloth and whipped his back and face. I pull him to me and hold him.

"It's fine Tony you're alive. It will take time to get over what you did yesterday, but I am here to help you," I say to him. I feel him nod. He stayed there for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and pulling back and smiling.

"Did you make breakfast?" he asks.

"Of course," I respond. He nods.

"Well, let's go eat," he says. He grabs a top and puts it on. We go back to the kitchen to see everyone is awake and eating. When we walk in we sit down.

"So, how is everyone feeling this morning?" I ask.

"Sore,"

"Tired,"

"Strained,"

"Pained"

"Ah, well I see sleep didn't help too much, hopefully, the food will help as I put some healing potion in it," I respond. At that Tony shovels half a pancake in his mouth. I just smile at him.

"I still can't believe Tony had a sister and you weren't on any of shields files," Clint says.

"Yes well, Tony thinks he keeps me off them when really Nick makes sure I am not on any," I shrug.

"Thinks?"

"Nick!"

"Yeah, we go way back, I actually knew Nick before Tony," I shrug.

"There is still so much I don't know," Tony said sadly, I smiled at him gently. We had both been angry we hadn't grown up with the other, but decided to be close now. Teddy loved him, speaking of.

"Hey, Tony, guess who is coming today your favourite person," I smirk.

"Yes!" He exclaims. The others look confused and ask who but we refuse to tell him.

"Fine, don't tell us but why do you look around seventeen when Tony is 32?" Clint asked.

"Why did I never think of that?" Natasha asked.

"When I became master of death I stopped ageing," I responded, "We are the same age though." The others nod. Once we finish breakfast the others have to go get their things so they can move in and I have to go get Teddy. I leave to go to the meeting place for me and Teddy. When I get there I got to our meeting spot. Since Teddy turned 13 two years ago he has been able to floo by himself. Soon enough he arrived. This time with teal hair and eyes that match.

"Teddy!" I exclaim. He hugs me and after I look him over I take us to an alleyway and we apparate to an alleyway near Stark soon to be avenger's tower. When we step through the doors I go straight to the elevator that will take us to Tony's level. When the elevator opens I walk Teddy to the living room. It seems everyone has just got back and they were in the middle of arguing until we came in.

"Uncle Tony!" Teddy shouts before running at him and hugging him.

"Teddy!" he replies.

"Uncle?"

"Everyone this is my Godson Teddy but he is really more my son. He was born a few months before the end of the war. He lives with unless I have to come to save the world. When in public we now pretend we are siblings," I explain. Everyone nods in understanding while Tony and Teddy start talking rapidly.

"Hey, T's. Other people in the room," I yell. Teddy looks at me apologetically, I just roll my eyes just happy he likes Tony. He looked around and spots them and waves smiling. "Idiot," I mutter. His head whips round to me and he glares while I just smile at him.

"Teddy, these are the other Avengers, we are all living in this tower, including you if we can convince Harr," Tony explains.

"Oh, well sure we can stay as long as it's okay with you," I say. Tony looks at me like i'm stupid and I nod.

"Right, well Teds this is Captain America or Steve, I don't know what he prefers. Clint Barton or Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff or Black widow, Dr Bruce Banner or the hulk. I dont know hat any of them prefer soo," I say trailing off. They all say there first names. Teddy smiles and his hair turns yellow from happiness. They look shocked. Teddy sighs and turns to me.

"It turned yellow didn't it," he says. I have to nod as I am biting my lip so I don't laugh at him. "I am a metamorphus I can change my appearance," he explains. After that, I tell him to go to the fireplace and go get his bags that he left there as he goes back to get his stuff as we never know if we wills top somehwere else before going to the house when we usually meet. Once he has his bags Tony gives him a room and goes to set up.

 **A.N: I don't know who to put them with I am thinking Tony and Bruce and her and bucky maybe. Sorry for how long it took to write this chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter six. So people have been getting confused as I have referred to her as Harriett and Harley. I am sorry for that another story I was thinking of I wrote Harriett. Her name is Harley if I write Harriett it is a mistake. Sorry for the confusion.**

All of them turn to look at me when he leaves.

"How old is he?" Steve asks.

"15. I have raised him along with his grandmother. But he mainly stayed with me as she couldn't handle him and how energetic he is. But he goes to boarding school. So will only be around in the summer or on holidays. But we will have to leave to go get things beforehand," I answer.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Tony asked.

"Only around a month and then we have to go and buy his things for school," I reply.

"That's plenty of time for me to spoil him," Tony said pleased.

"I would try and stop you but it is pointless," I sighed. Before we could continue Teddy came back in.

"So, you guys saved everyone from an alien invasion," he asked sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, Nick called me in when these lots were struggling to stop a possessed Loki," I answered.

"Oh yeah, where are they," he asked.

"They have already left. They had to return yesterday," I replied.

"Aww, I wish I could have seen them again," he sighed.

"Wait, you have taken Teddy to meet them but not me," Tony asked shocked.

"Yeah, I would have taken you but you are always in the spotlight and if you went missing for days at a time you would be screwed. Also, your arrogance would get you hit," I smirked.

"True," Teddy agreed.

"Hey," Tony said offended and tackled Teddy, so they ended up wrestling.

"You guys might as well sit this will take a while," I say. But apparently Tony was still healing as Teddy pinned him. "Or not," I said amused.

"So, you guys all stay here now as well," Teddy said sitting down after getting off the floor.

"Well, I don't know if it is a good idea for me to live in an area with a child," Bruce stated.

"I doubt you will hurt me. Besides mum can just make it so you only transform when you want," Teddy shrugs.

"What is it with you starks and not caring if you are in danger," Bruce said shaking his head.

"Let me guess when Tony met you he made some insensitive remark about the hulk," I said dryly making tony smile.

"I said I am a huge fan of the way he loses control and turns into an enormous green rage," he said smiling like it was okay. I picked up a magazine and hit him with it.

"Tony *smack* you *smack* can't *smack* say *smack* things *smack* like *smack* that *smack* to *smack* people *smack* not *smack* all *smack* of *smack* are *smack* like *smack* Teddy *smack*" I say.

"Alright, Alright I'm sorry stop hitting me," he says putting a cushion in front of him and glaring at me when he stops but I just hit him on the head.

"What do you mean like Teddy," Natasha asks.

"Oh, I'm a werewolf," he shrugs. At this, everyone's head whips round to him and he just smiles.

"Right, I'm going to go sort something out that could be bad if it continues. Teddy stays here with Tony. Explain yourself and as you have more patience than me you can answer any questions they have but no magic. Also, make sure the two scientists don't go into the lab as they will be down there for ages," I say sighing and stand up. "But I think they stay down there to flirt," I mutter but apparently they still hear me as both scientists blush. Tony throws a pillow at me but I catch it and throw it at Steve. "Sorry you were being too uptight," I say before leaving. I got to the balcony and transport to Thanos in the Andromeda galaxy. When I appear he smile upon seeing me. Stupid crush.

"How may I help you, mistress of death," he says.

"By not trying to kill people before there time just so you can get some power," I said glaring at him. He looks sheepish.

"But, I thought you would like all the death and power from the sceptre," he says.

"No, I am here to make sure there is balance and people like you don't cause mass death before it is needed. Also, I have more power than the sceptre can dream of. So you will stop this plan you have of trying to win me over," I say coldly.

"But, I'm doing it for you," he argues.

"But, I did not ask of it, besides we could never be together. It is not meant to happen. I am human you are not. There is also the fact that you are eight foot tall and I am five foot five so that would never work. Now, if you keep this up I will end you. Understand," I ask.

"Yes, I am sorry. I have caused you many problems when I was trying to please you. I will stop with my pursuit and try and find someone made to better suit me," he said. I think the threat of death is what got to him.

"Good, and I wish you all the happiness when you find them. Also, the stones you have collected better go back where they belong soon," I add. He nods and I go back to earth. Due to how long it takes to travel back to earth I get back and it is night time. They are all eating dinner. I go in and grab a bowl and sit down. I answer all the questions Teddy could not and show them some magic. When everyone goes to bed I sleep in Tony's room until the nightmares get better for us both I'm going to share with him.

 **A.N: So due to looking into Loki's mind she saw Thanos controlling him and it saves a lot of people lives later on. I am going to end the story here as I don't know where I wasn't to go with it from here. I might come back to it later but at the moment I can't think of how to write it. I have too many ideas for my other stories. If I think of what to write I will upload another story if not I won't. I probably won't post on any of them tomorrow. So happy new year.**


End file.
